


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT OTP Prompts [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by NCT Life, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Moon Taeil-centric, Shy Lee Taeyong, Soft Moon Taeil, Surprise Kissing, Taeyong is a Panicked Gay, Work In Progress, panicked gay taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Taeyong and Taeil sleeping together. Taeyong wakes up first and contemplates waking Taeil with a kiss.Taeyong leans in only to hesitate centimeters away out of embarrassment. Taeil opens his eyes and says, 'Well if you won't do it, I will.'
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil
Series: NCT OTP Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863940
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**7:25 AM**

"Hyung it's time to get up."

Taeyong groaned as he forced his eyes open,looking up,he saw that Doyoung was the one who had woken him up.Taeyong rubbed his eyes."Good morning Doyoung-ah."He greeted the vocalist.


End file.
